Um dia de folga
by Carola Weasley
Summary: Por algum motivo Remus Lupin e Tonks ficaram de folga. Até que por pensamentos sobre a ordem alforar e a vontade de tomar um sorvete fizesse as coias ficarem mais...interessante. - Pessima em resumos...leiam que tah melhor que isso. R&R please -. Kissus!


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem e sim a tia JK que esta sendo má e não termina logo a saga me forçando a escrever isso! Claro...porém não tem fins lucrativos e patati patata e não ficarei rica. Boa leitura moçada xD!**

* * *

.Um dia de folga.

Depois de uma peça de teatro, duas pessoas conversavam:

"Graças a Merlin nos deram essa tarde de folga lá na ordem"

"Mas e se precisarem de nós? E se acontecer algo com o Harry?"

"Vou te dar duas respostas: A) O Harry está seguro em Hogwarts. B) Quem vai precisar da ajuda de um lobo velho e uma desastrada?"

"Ora como assim? Somos importantes para a ordem. E só Deus sabe o quanto ela está precisando de ajuda com a guerra tão próxima e..."

"Acho que estão armando contra mim..."

"O quê!"

"É isso! Eles forçaram a Dumbledore a me dar essa folga! Só porque eu quebrei aquele vidro! Só porque eu sou desastrada!"

"Não faça tempestade em como d'água. Você deve estar enganada e..."

"Eles ficaram com muita raiva de mim! Me tiraram de circulação! Só não entendo porque te colocaram na jogada..."

"Não é bem assim Nyphandora..."

"É muito...EI! Nunca mais me chame assim! É Tonks? Tá me entendendo? TONKS!"

"Você têm estresse fácil demais."

"E você de menos! Descobri! Você por ser calmo não ia ficar estressado e eles queriam se certificar que eu não iria fazer nada! Malditos!"

"Egocêntrica...o mundo não gira m torno de você, eles fizeram isso apenas porque precisamos de um descanso. Mais nada."

"Vai nessa...Olha! Sorvete! Vamos?"

Sem esperara a resposta a garota correu até a sorveteria. Remus continuava a caminha no seu passo lento e largo que custava a acompanhar a menina que admirava na plena falta do que fazer.

Olhava o nariz arrebitado nos olhos verdes na boca pequena que estavam no rosto alongado debaixo da franja rosa. O corpo era esguio, seios fartos e a curta saia não escondia as pernas bem torneadas. Enfim, ela estava linda, do jeito dela.

O ânimo dela era incrível e contagiante. Assim como o sorriso naqueles lábios doces. Mas doces como? Como saber isso?

"Terra chamando Remus da lua! Opa...lua não, as coisas estariam um bocado diferente...

Seria aquele sorvete de baunilha que os deixariam mais doces?

"Remus, estou falando com você!"

Estava por demais petrificado, a cada vez que ela levava o sorvete aos lábios rosados o lobisomem engolia em seco.

"Acorda Lupin!"

Outra lambida. Qualquer movimento em falso seria pego fácil e a presa não teria chances.

"Lobisomem está tudo bem?"

Foi aí o momento exato. Uma gota branca escorria livremente pelo queixo de Tonks mas foi amparada facilmente por Remus, com a língua.

E os lábios finos não pararam por ai. Subiam vagarosamente pelo queixo até que colasse os lábios dela. O começo de um beijo carinhoso.

Nyphandora que a principio ficara chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa finalmente tomou uma atitude. Não iria negar aquela boca macia do homem lobo se lhe era oferecida assim tão gratuitamente. Com a mão livre forçou a nuca de Lupin e entreabriu seus lábios mostrando o que realmente queria. E que não foi negado deixando um sorvete esquecido. Até que:

"Remus.."

"Hum...- respondia abafado de dentro da curva do pescoço da garota."

"Está tudo muito bom mas está escurecendo."

"E daí?"

"E daí que o preocupado com a ordem era você e temos que voltar..."

"Certo, me convenceu. Tem razão. – colou novamente os lábios no dela e aparatou levando-a junto."

"Ei! - protestou"

"Não ia perder a oportunidade. Sabe que a ordem não permite relacionamentos para não haver..."

"...distração em serviço. – completou mortalmente."

"Infelizmente seguimos ordens."

"A ordem. Até a próximo feriado? – esperança clara da parte dela"

Mas Remus permanecera mudo com um meio sorriso. Queria poder dizer outra coisa mas uma idéia fervilhava na sua cabeça. Torceu para dar certo. Abriu a porta num gesto cortês e deu passagem. Precisava ter certeza de uma coisa:

"Primeiro as damas Nyphandora."

"È TONKS!"

"NÃO! –alguém gemeu lá dentro para felicidade de Remus."

Os recém chagados caminharam até a sala onde encontraram uma apavorada Molly completamente exausta sentada no sofá.

"Olá Molly! – comprimentou Tonks"

"Mas j�? Digo...se divertiram? Pelo menos mais do que eu tenho certeza. Limpei o dia todo esse carpete dificílimo! Pelo menos não houve interrupções."

"Vamos testar a sua teoria. – Remus sussurrara no ouvido da garota."

"Qual te.. OPA!"

Em um segundo Nyphandora 'tropeçou nos próprios' pés fazendo o sorvete derretido cair no carpete!

"MEU MERLIN! – exclamou Molly exasperada – Acho que vocês estão muito tensos! Devem tirar o resto da noite de folga!"

"Mas você acha? ÔA!"

Agora era quadro que espatifava no chão.

"Ou talvez uma semana"

"Mas tem certeza?"

O sorvete derretido que caíra no pé de Tonks era o alvo que Molly via com desgosto.

"Absoluta. Podem ir agora e se acalmem. Estão dando choque."

"Já vamos então, até."

"Adeuzinho."

Os dois foram calados saindo da casa e do lado de fora Remus disse com um sorriso meigo:

"Respondendo a sua pergunta, o feriado ainda não acabou."

"Viu como estava certa?"

"Pretenciosa!"

"Lero-lero! Não me pega!"

Então foi para isso que ele fizera ela passar e ganhar uma semana de folga. Era tudo que ele precisava, a alegria personificada.

"Olha que eu te pego Nyphandora."

"O que disse? - ela parara olhando com falsa indignação"

"Nyphandora, Nyphandora, Nyphandora!"

"Eu te mato!"

"Vem"

E ela foi correndo que a acolheu de braços abertos.

"Te peguei."

E deu um beijo e aparatou. Depois disso, foram perdidos de vista.

* * *

Erros ortográficos de acentuação ou para a visualizaão do testo é frescura do a Sini que me lembrou que hoje é niver do Remus! Então parabéns para ele! E se eu estiver enganada a culpa é dela.

Éclaro, que está fic, como todoa e qualquer que venha de mim Remus e Tonks eu dedico a tia cami, minha escrito maravilhosa que me faz ter vontade de amadurecer e escrever como ela, e bem..vai para ela, já que é a dona do motivo de criar login para postar aqui -.

Gente...COMENTAR NÃO MATA/o/ Deixa um recadinho que eu respondo -

Beijos!


End file.
